Jennifer Caulfield
Jennifer Caulfield was a character appearing in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. ''She was a patient at Westin Hills Asylum due to her suicidal behavior. She was the second victim of Freddy Krueger's third post-death killing spree. Personality Jennifer is an idealistic and optimistic girl, which Dr. Neil Gordon hardly believes that she was sent to the Asylum due to her suicidal behaviors. However, she is not a strong-willed person, and is often the target of Kincaid's mockery, which, though annoys her, she couldn't defend herself. History Background Jennifer's parents killed Freddy in 1968 and she was one of the last surviving Elm Street children and is a patient at the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital. She was placed there for being suicidal when in truth, Freddy Krueger was attempting to kill her in her dreams. Jennifer used to burn cigarettes into her arm to stay awake, but they were taken away by staff. She usually spoke for Joey during their group sessions. ''Dream Warriors One day the Asylum welcomes a new psychologist named Nancy Thompson. She introduces herself and tells everyone she had wanted to be an actress once she was released from the hospital, as Kincaid mocks her, which annoys her. Embarrassed, Jennifer then speaks for Joey, telling everyone he was a debater in the school but became mute after he comes to the Asylum. Phillip Anderson was the first to be killed in his dreams by Freddy Krueger. Minutes before Joey noticed Phillip by the balcony and alerts everyone, they watch in horror as Phillip dies. The day after many people considered it a sleepwalking accident or suicide. Death Next night, Jennifer is sitting on the couch in the REC room watching television and is smoking some of the buds left behind in an ashtray. She is watching a talk show where Dick Cavett is interviewing Zsa Zsa Gabor. She begins to doze off only to wake herself up immediately by burning herself again with cigarettes to stay awake. Shortly, she dozes off again when suddenly on the TV, Cavett turns into Freddy and attacks Gabor before the channel becomes static. When her remote fails to change the channel, she gets up and turns it manually, but it still doesn't work. Frustrated, she bangs the TV when two giant, mechanical hands smash out of the sides of the TV grabbing her and lifting her up, Freddy's head emerges from the TV and says "This is it Jennifer, your big break in TV!", Jennifer screams as Freddy retorts with "Welcome to prime time, bitch!" and shoves her head through the screen, electrocuting and killing her. Max walks in after hearing the noise and finds Jennifer's body hanging from the TV with her head smashed through the screen. Her death is dismissed as suicide. After Death She was buried sometime later on. Later towards the end of the film when Freddy shows that he has gotten more powerful, he explains to Nancy, Kristen and Kincaid that "the souls of my children gives me strength". He rips open his sweater to reveal the faces of his victims within his scarred flesh, one of them being Jennifer, the others being Phillip, Will Stanton, and Taryn White. At the end of A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, when Alice defeats Freddy by forcing him to release the souls of his victims. Jennifer's soul along with the others is sent to the realm of good dreams or heaven. Other Appearances Nightmares on Elm Street (Literature) Jennifer appeared only once after, in Innovation Comics Nightmare on Elm Street miniseries. Jennifer, like the rest of her friends from Dream Warriors, were stuck inside the dream realm. Jennifer was now a face inside a large TV, that traveled around on arms and legs. Jennifer's screen acts as a portal through other parts of the dream realm. Notes *In Jennifer's Dream, When Freddy picked her up she dropped her right slipper yet when she is found dead her slipper returns to her foot. **It could be that since it was a dream, she only losted her slipper in the dream world *Jennifer's death was ranked #3 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. *Jennifer was one of two out of the group of kids, along with Phillip Anderson, to not participate in Nancy's dream session due to their murders being before it. Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Dream Warriors characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Category:Children Category:Dream warriors